Talon Born
by thwipthwipity
Summary: What if the Court of the Owls got a hold of Dick, before he could be rescued by Batman? What if, for a few long months, the nine-year-old was forced to train in the art of killing? What if those momentous months caused him to become Robin at ten? What if the Boy Wonder was more rough, less optimistic and took a… grittier look at the world?
1. Chapter 1

What if the Court of the Owls got a hold of Dick, before he could be rescued by Batman?

What if, for a few long months, the nine-year-old was forced to train in the art of killing?

What if those momentous months caused him to become Robin at ten?

What if the Boy Wonder was more rough, less optimistic and took a… _grittier _look at the world?

* * *

**Independence Day; Part One**

* * *

_One year ago, The Batcave-_

Looking at the scrawny 12 year-old in front of him, Green Arrow scoffed. "Bats, didn't know you'd be the kind to have a sidekick. What's the name, Bat-Boy? How long has he been your partner? Is there a Mrs. Bats we don't know about?"

"If you want to know so badly," the sullen boy remarked dryly, not moving a muscle, "It's Robin, two years, but Batman believes I should be isolated from the other partners, and no, there isn't a '_Mrs. Bats'._" Ollie noticed Robin's faint, but noticeable, accent. He wondered if English was the kid's first language.

"Robin," Batman interjected roughly, "I didn't bring you here to make conversation."

He received a clipped answer in response, "Let me remind you that _I _wasn't even the one who started it."

"_Robin_."

"...the others?"

"On their way."

Robin gave a curt nod as his answer and moved to stand stoically by his mentor's side.

"Nice, Batman, you've got some sidekick there." Ollie remarked sarcastically, "I wonder what else he can do, I know if _I_ had a kid he'd be pretty-"

"Robin _isn't_ my sidekick," Batman corrected him, "nor is he my son."

Queen blanched. If Robin wasn't Batman's son, or sidekick, then what was he? Some random street rat? The billionaire discarded that thought as quickly as it came. Batman wouldn't let just _anyone_ stand by his side. Figuring the mystery out would be much easier if he knew the man's identity.

The Zeta-Tube interrupted his thoughts.

"_Recognized: Flash, 0-4. Kid Flash, B-01._"

"Sup, Bats! It _is_ nice that you called us for once.. but uh.. why?" The Flash nervously called out, barely refraining from slipping into what the others called 'speed-talk'. After all, it wasn't everyday the actual _Batman_ called other league members in. Heck, if the man could have it _his_ way he wouldn't even have Zetas in his cave!

Bruce nodded to his protege flanking his right shoulder, gaining Kid Flash's attention.

"Woah! Bats! You got a sidekick? Wicked cool!" The fourteen-year-old flashed a grin containing his pearly whites, expecting a reaction from the younger boy. Wally had a way of getting people to talk to him, whether it be something that should be repeated or not. Of course, he _did _ just call him a sidekick- only a serious idiot would do that.

Robin's face remained emotionless, the Court had wrung out any lasting smiles from his body long ago. "Not sidekick," he stated, "_Partner_."

Not the reaction Wally was hoping for, but it was at least something.

Batman filled in for his partner, "This is Robin, he and I patrol Gotham together."

"Pleasure to meet ya, Robin! Name's Kid Flash," he thought for a moment, "though, if you're a bat you'd already know that, huh?"

* * *

_Present day, The Hall of Justice-_

"That's _it_? You promised us a _real_ look inside, not a glorified backstage pass!" Speedy was fuming. Today was _the_ day, he, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin were supposed to be getting a trip to the _real_ HQ, the _Watchtower_! Instead, here they were.. getting left behind like- like _sidekicks_!

"Roy, calm down. You're getting an inside look few others are lucky enough to receive-" Green Arrow was almost instantly cut off by his wards furious glare.

"I will _not _calm down! All we got was access to a stupid gym, galley (whatever that is), and let's not forget- this '_library'_." He turned his body to face the glass and pointed his finger towards the eager reporters that were taking pictures of the special occasion, misunderstanding what was going on entirely, "Who cares what side of the glass we're on!?" pleadingly, Roy turned his gaze behind him to his fellow heroes, "Don't you all see? They're treating us like-!"

"_Roy_."

The archer's head snapped towards Robin. It was rare for the boy to speak, and when he did it was usually short, clipped answers that got straight to the point. The only other person (besides Batman) to gain any type of emotion, no matter how small, was Wally- and that was only because they'd been "friends" for over a year. Roy wondered if Kid was Robin's only friend, inside of costume and out. He didn't seem to be very 'sociable'. Needless to say, when he spoke, _everyone _listened.

Batman nodded his head towards his ward in thanks. "We need to leave. As our partners you all will _stay here_ while we take care of Wotan. We will fini-"

"No." this time it was Roy's answer that was clipped, devoid of all emotion, "No- I won't be here when you get back. I _quit_."

Speedy threw his hat down in defiance by his mentors feet, gaining more flashes from the cameras above.

"Any of you tired of your mentor's bull?" Addressing the younger heroes before him, Roy sighed when he didn't receive an answer, "Fine. Fine! _stay _there- see if I care."

With those final words, the protege of Green Arrow left the Halls of Justice.

"Speedy can be dealt with later," Batman retorted quickly when he heard the doors slam shut, "now, however, Wotan proves-"

Kid Flash rolled his eyes, "-to be the bigger threat. We _know,_ Bats. Just go already!" while Roy _was_ his friend Batman was right, there were things bigger going on than a petty tour around The Hall of Justice.

With one final, sweeping gaze across the would-be team Batman nodded his head once, and lead the group of leaguers to the Zeta-Tube. If anything, he could count on Dick to keep a level head about the situation. It had been ingrained in his ward's head long before coming to the Manor to follow orders- however troublesome they may be.

"_Recognized: Batman, 0-2. Aquaman, 0-6. Flash, 0-4. Green Arrow, 0-8. Martian Manhunter, 0-7. Red Tornado, 1-6."_

As soon as the glow of the Tube died down Robin stood, and immediately headed towards the large computer monitor.

"Robin.." Aqualad drawled out, "what are you doing?"

"Cadmus," he stated simply before stretching his fingers out, getting ready to hack and find out what they were dealing with. The computer system was surprisingly similar to the Batcave's- and he would know, after all he _did_ redesign it, "there was a fire."

Wally seemingly caught on to his friend's train of thought, "And by solving whatever's going on there…" he waited for Kaldur to finish the sentence.

"-we gain the trust of the League. I do not see how that could possibly go wrong." The Atlantean finished in a somewhat sarcastic tone, "Do you honestly expect it to be this easy?"

Robin's fingers paused in his data gathering, seemingly in thought, before he nodded his head in an affirmative, and continued. For years he had been told (sometimes _forced_) to follow orders, and though it went against his very nature to disobey one- he couldn't help it. In more ways than one he was Batman's equal, it's why they were partners. Bruce was supposed to trust him with everything, or so he thought.

The monitor beeped with a satisfactory '_access granted_'- interrupting his thoughts before they could grow any deeper.

Zooming over using his super-speed, Wally read the screen aloud. "Looks like it's here in DC. There's not much on the file.. but if _Batman_ is interested in them-" he turned to the group of two behind him. Robin, however, was already at the double doors, waiting.

"Are you coming?" he stated simply. They were wasting precious time talking like that. The more they waited the less of an investigation they could hold down at Cadmus.

The two heroes looked directly at each other, were they really willing to go as far as disobeying their respective mentors? "Let's go." Both replied with a determined nod. If Robin, one of the youngest (but most experienced) partner thought it was a good idea to inspect a seemingly harmless fire- why shouldn't they?

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Ugh! I posted this at 4 am. Reread it, fixed it. Deleted it. Uploaded it again, then deleted it again.

I've been thinking of this for a while ((and **Broken Antler in Winter** helped me with some of it)). Again, no slash (obviously), just friendship. Though we aren't to the action yet- that's next chapter ;)

Important!: Any speech errors from Dick (if any) are on purpose. Any changes to the original plot were intentional as well..

_Up next:_

_The trio heads to Cadmus!_

Thank you all so much, and leave a review telling me what you think;

-Thwipity


	2. Chapter 2

What if Robin had failsafes against the League?

* * *

**Independence Day; Part Two**

* * *

_Present Day, Cadmus Laboratories, Sub-level 52, "Project Kr"-_

"Let him out," It was more of a demand than a statement. This "Project Kr" was being held captive, a prisoner. He'd never even had the chance to decide what direction to go in- good, or evil! What right did Cadmus have to decide it for him?

Robin complied instantly. He knew a thing or two about having that decided for you in advance.

With a _hiss_ the glass casing moved over, and fog cleared from inside- revealing the white dressed experiment. Three G-Gnomes were above him however, delivering the silent message to attack the trio in-front of him. _They were intruders_.

Opening his eyes in a flourish of anger because _someone was inside his head_, Project Kr proceeded to attack the closest thing to him- Aqualad.

Shoving the Atlantean into the wall with inhuman speed, Kr tried lifting him- but was stopped by two gilled hands.

Electrifying him enough to get his grip to loosen, Kaldur slipped from his grasp and kicked him in the stomach- making the clone slide across the floor.

Growling in frustration, Kr used his super speed and tackled Kaldur once again, this time on the floor. Punching him once on the left side of his face, the clone lifted his fist to strike again but found he was being held back by two considerably smaller (but still as strong) hands.

Robin, after jumping on his back, proceeded to grab a smoke pellet from his utility belt. Though he knew that it wouldn't actually do more than distract him, that was all he needed- a distraction.

Grabbing at his eyes, Kr stumbled backwards, then fell with a satisfying _umph_ when Robin's steel-toed boot connected with his chest. Laying on the cold earth, Kr _tried_ getting up- but he couldn't. It seemed as if his limbs were made of lead and, if he tried to move them, his body became laced with fire.

It _hurt_.

"_W_-_what_?" He managed to ground out. His head was starting to pound now.

"Kryptonite," The boy with a red vest (_Robin_, he realized) replied coldly- "no more fighting. We're wasting time."

Kr slowly nodded his head. Robin stared at him for a moment- seemingly judging his truthfulness- then placed the cursed green rock back into it's small compartment.

"_Dude._ You just used Kryptonite on Superboy!" Kid Flash exclaimed, since when did Rob even carry Kryptonite?

"Superboy?" Robin cocked an eyebrow from under his mask. Kid noticed he avoided the question.

"Well duh. He's a clone of Super_man_, but he's a _boy_. Super_boy_," He looked towards said clone, "Am I right?"

"I am the Superboy, a Genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of Superman. Created to replace him should he perish, to destroy him should he fall from the Light."

Kid's eyes widened. The would-be assassin nodded his head in understanding, then helped Kaldur off of the ground.

Dusting the earth off himself, Kaldur rubbed his cheek; "We need to get out of here. Fa-"

Just at that moment, Desmond decided to enter the room with Guardian and a dozen more Genomorphs flanking behind him- all ready for any action he saw fit for them to take..

"Apprehend them."

The world faded into a deafening darkness.

* * *

_Cadmus Laboratories, Thirty Minutes Later-_

He awoke feeling claustrophobic. Robin couldn't move his arms- or legs. There was a bright, white light shining below him and for a moment he felt he was somewhere else.

As if he were with the Court again.

His chest was constricting, the already small pod growing smaller with each hastened breath he took. This- he needed to get out. Dick couldn't be back already, not so soon.

The lock-picks located in his glove were proving to be difficult to use though.

Kid Flash stirred next to him. "Wh-whaa? Where are w-_oh_," he turned his head, looking around. "Rob! Aqualad!"

Robin minisculely opened one eye and nodded his head. He glared at the clone.

"Are you not going to aide us?"

The project stared impassively.

"He's working for Cadmus!" Kid sneered, "Why would he help us?"

Aqualad thought for a moment. Just why _would_ Superboy help them? "I.. do not believe he was in control of his previous actions," he said after a moment, then he looked down, "were you?"

Kr shook his head. "I- I don't think I was," he said softly.

"Okay. Earlier, you said you had Kryptonian DNA. Becoming Superman is.. a _worthy_ aspiration. Though, you could not do much down here. Let us out. Let us out and we can _show_ you what it's like to be Superman."

"Cadmus is my home!" He yelled, affronted.

"Your home is a test tube, dude." Kid piped up from the side, "We can actually show you stuff! _Real_ stuff!"

Superboy looked startled by the claim.

Robin looked the clone up and down, "Afraid? I expected more from the product of Kryptonian DNA."

"I'm not afraid! I-"

"So I see you've met my Project Kr by now, yes?"

Robin eyes shot fully open and he glared at Desmond. Kid Flash stirred to his right.

"Well this is crap. Why are we even in these pods things?"

Desmond thought. Should he tell the twerps what he was going to do? What if they somehow escaped? Would The Light approve? He looked to the army of Genomorphs behind him, waiting for his command. It would be impossible for someone to escape should that be his demand.

Not likely then.

He ordered them to take his project away.

"...Cloning," He stated smugly, because really- he'd already won. The Light told him simply enough; 'clone then dispose of them'. He complied fervently in the name of science. What better way to infiltrate the Justice League than by their own partners? Imagine the shock on their faces when they realized they weren't even dealing with the original ones!

He pressed the button on the panel with a glee only a madman could have, initiating the cloning process.

Two long, metal probes jutted out from the pods, each one having four smaller needles attached- varying in size and width. Sizzling with electricity they moved around a bit- then stopped. With lightning speed the sizzling increased and they slammed into the abdomens of the young boys.

Grunting- not yelling- from the pain, Robin worked harder on trying to unpick his locks. It would have been considerably easier if the electric current that was weaving it's way through his body hadn't increased however. It was starting to _hurt_.

"We can show you the outside world," he whispered under his breath, knowing fully well Kr could hear him, "free will. It is your choice, not all can live in freedom."

Robin was three-fourths of the way done with his cuffs.

Somewhere in front of him, something shattered. A feral roar could be heard.

The large metal door that sealed them in was ripped off its hinges, an angry Superboy its cause. Instead of attacking- Desmond's Genomorph army parted ways, letting him stalk through. The electricity died down, letting the trio breathe easy. Robin's cuffs unlocked.

"I told you to-!" Desmond, Guardian, and Dubbilex were swatted away like flies.

Robin's pod opened with a _swish_ and he flipped down gracefully, shaking his head, "This kind of failure would never had been accepted in the Court," He moved towards the control panel- unlocking the other two capsules.

"What's the 'Court'?"

Robin tensed visibly, but refrained from saying anything-_ there was a reason no one knew about them_.

"You get Kaldur," he eventually told Superboy, "I will assist Kid Flash."

Kr looked as if he were going to argue (or press on the matter more), but decided against it. It honestly just wasn't his place to pry, and.. he didn't want a second run down with Kryptonite just for asking. Breaking the cuffs as if they were butter, the clone helped Aqualad out of his pod.

"Duudddee," Kid Flash said, stretching his legs out, "we seriously need to get going."

"Agreed." Robin pulled three wing-dings from his utility belt and threw them at the orbs containing their DNA. It blew up, any traces of their presence disintegrated.

The foursome ran out through the broken door, and into the twisted caverns.

_Turn left, brother_. Superboy hadn't the slightest idea who was talking in his head- but he trusted it nonetheless. It seemed right.

"Turn left!" He yelled, it made sense for the others to listen as well. Why not let the guy who was 'grown' here show them the way out?

They turned left.

* * *

_Several minutes later, Cadmus Laboratories, Above ground-_

Desmond, as they had found out, turned into an ugly monster when given the serum 'Blockbuster'. Increased muscle mass, height, and even his skin became creepier than usual.

Superboy had been thrusted into a wall more times than anyone could count and Kaldur was basically on his last fumes. Kid Flash was doing what he could- but that was basically becoming a distraction. Robin examined the area's architecture. Eight pillars, each supporting the massive, stone roof with equal importance. If more than half went down, so did the roof.

"Kid," he called, "look." Showing him the infrastructure- Robin's hologlove showed Wally his plan.

"Got it," the speedster replied, already moving to distract the behemoth once more. Hastily, Robin brought out his bat-chalk and drew a big X by one of the pillars.

"Aqualad! Superboy!" The acrobat slashed through the pillars, indicating his plan once again.

The two nodded in understanding and set to work bringing the remaining pillars down. Robin brought out another wing-ding and flung it at Blockbuster, gaining his attention. Slowly, he lured him onto the X where Kaldur was seemingly waiting. Splashing water over the symbol, Kaldur's palms crackled to life with electricity and he set them onto the puddle, electrifying Desmond.

_Payback_.

Then the roof fell.

Hacking up dust, all four 'friends' collectivly looked up. The moon shown steadily back.

_The moon_ shown steadily back. It was hard to believe something so simple could be so beautiful. Robin's words from earlier rang in his head; "_We can show you the outside world_,".

Project Kr decides he likes the moon very, very much.

Looking up to view the sight again- Superboy saw something he didn't think he'd see for a while.

The Justice League of America.

Superman took one look at Kr's tattered symbol and appearance then stumbled away, flying off. Faintly he heard a lame excuse; something about a 'Louis' and how she was 'falling off the Daily Planet'.

He decided he didn't much like Superman then.

Batman stalked up to the group, his essence barely managing to radiate how he felt. Livid; "You three went against League orders, against _my_ orders," he noticed Robin's faint flinch at that, "hacked into a private database and destroyed private property. You will _not _be doing this again."

Kid's eyes widened. 'Not be doing this again'!? "You can't stop us!" Batman raised an eyebrow beneath his cowl, "Okay.. Maybe you _can_, butthat'snotthepoint! We did good work today, we even found a Superboy!"

Kaldur sighed. "What Kid Flash says is correct, we did good work today and-"

"Aqualad," King Orin growled, "_stand down_."

"My apologies, My King," he stated quickly, "but I will not. I believe we would make a great team. Superboy included."

"Robin," Batman drawled- maybe his ward would see what was wrong with this particular picture, "what do you think?"

Dick stood even straighter, his voice unwavering; "We would make a productive team. Our abilities combined together blend well."

Batman's constant glare deepened.

But it was simple really, so, so simple; "Get on board, or get out of our way.".

_Several weeks later, Mount Justice-_

"You will operate here. Under League orders, Canary will be giving all five of you your training- and I your missions." Batman commanded.

"Wait- five?"

"Yes. Young Justice, meet your new teammate."

Walking in next to Martian Manhunter was another Martian, this one with red hair and freckles dotting her face. To Dick, she looked familiar- as if he'd seen her in his past life. It seemed important that he remembered.

But that was the past, he'd already moved on. Besides, it's not like she looked vaguely like his-

"Hi!" The girl exclaimed, interrupting Robin's thoughts, "I'm Miss Martian. But you guys can call me M'gann, or Megan (that's my Earth name). Nice to meet you!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

2,090 words. My longest chapter yet. Hope you liked it! (The What If thing was for Rob using the Kryptonite btw.) Any mistakes are mine.

Special thanks to **Broken Antler in Winter** for helping me out with a few things again.

Thanks a bunch and leave a review telling me what you think;

-Thwipity


	3. Chapter 3

What if Two Face made an appearance in this verse?

"_What if the mind link looked like this?_"

* * *

**Welcome to Happy Harbor**

* * *

_Present Day, Mount Justice-_

"Why don't we have a mission yet? It's been like.. three weeks!"

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks!"

"Missions are The Batman's duty. I am not authorized to enable one for you all." Red Tornado spoke, indifferent about the situation. He was a robot after all.

Wally West was indignant. _Two weeks_ they had been waiting for a new mission, another chance to prove themselves to their elders. It was bad enough Roy had turned them down yet again; "_Your Junior Justice League is a joke. I don't want any part of it_.", but they had been waiting. Patiently, if they were to be honest to themselves. It was a hard feat for a speedster, especially when he didn't even have his best friend with him to pass the time. _Where was Rob anyways? _He hadn't seen hide-nor-hair of him for the past week. Gotham's Mission must have kept them caught up.

The Zeta-Beam roared to life.

"_Recognized: Batman 02; Robin B01_."

The room went stock silent after seeing the two vigilantes.

A steadily paling Kaldur leapt in; asking the question that everyone wanted to know- but couldn't voice quite yet; their growing fear constricting in their throats like a python would to its prey.

"Batman.. _What happ_-"

He was cut off by Batman's sinister glare, "The Batcave wasn't… _equipped_ enough to deal with this situation," he grunted, "I need the med-bay cleared. _Stat._"

Though Batman's posture seemed phlegmatic enough, his voice told a different story. It was hard to tell at first, but if one focused they could hear the wavering undertone. Robin shifted and moaned slightly in his arms, drawing the attention back to him.

Looking at the boy (That was all he was though, a boy. It didn't matter how stoic, or how rough he seemed. _He was just a boy_.) in Batman's arms Wally failed to stifle a gasp. At least one of his arms were broken, his right leg was fractured, more than six fingers were broken, and his uniform took on a sickening lumpy shape in some places. That was just on the outside though.

Who knew what was going on inside of Robin's body.

Wally's eyes bulged, "What happened to Rob?" he demanded.

Batman turned and glared towards him, but said nothing. Seeing as no one had moved yet he stalked off towards the bay himself, mumbling about the uselessness of teams.

The others sprinted to catch up.

"Batman, wait!"

There incessant chattering only made him stalk faster, however. It wouldn't help anyone if he stayed and talked; Dick's bones were slowly starting to reset (a result of _The Court of Owls_ administered serum- something given to all their assassins, making them heal faster.) and if he didn't fix them soon it'd take a lot longer than the standard few days for them to even heal properly.

Bruce growled. Two Face certainly did a number on his protege.

Superboy halted at the sudden noise from Batman and.. something else. Something he couldn't describe. Holding the others back with his arm he spoke, "M'gann.. set the mindlink up?"

She nodded, "_What is it, Superboy?_"

The clone moved him arm and allowed everyone to keep following Batman down the corridors.

"_I'm not really sure.. but.. it kinda sounds like- bones scraping each other? I can't really describe it, sounds like they're getting pushed together. I don't think that it's coming from Batman, but maybe from Robin? You're positive he isn't a meta?_"

Wally stumbled slightly; "_Um. Dude. I'm pretty sure I would know if my best friend was a meta._"

"_Best friend_?"

In front of the group, Batman stopped and opened the metal door to the left of him. Rushing forward, the Dark Knight immediately set to work on getting his ward stable. He turned towards the super-teens behind him quickly, his cape swishing out behind him; "I need you all to contact Flash and tell him to bring Dr. Mid-Nite, tell him it's _urgent_."

Wally nodded, and sped out of the room- already talking to his Uncle on his cell phone. The others, while horribly slower, followed close behind.

Batman turned to his ward by his side; for once allowing a sliver of the emotions he felt shine through, "Hang in there, Dick."

* * *

After Batman explained the "_situation_" to the Doctor, he was immediately shunted out of the room. He knew that it wouldn't take long for Dick to wake up, and Bruce wanted to see him before he went after Two Face. Already he could hear signs of improvement- and Batman was just outside of the medical door. At first, the boy's monitor was fast paced and just plain grueling to listen in on. Gradually, as they got him stable, it became more and more even- but that did nothing to help Bruce's already frayed nerves. Dick never actually flat-lined, but that honestly didn't matter to him anymore.

Harvey Dent touched his… his _son_.

_He would pay_.

The team waited in consternation. Sure, they had wanted Robin to come to the mountain as soon as he could- but certainly not like _that_.

Wally knew (unlike the others) that Robin would bounce back. He always did, no matter what was actually done to him. Sometimes, as Wally liked to joke with his uncle, he said that Dick actually _had_ a power, what with that stupid serum pumping through his veins- making him heal faster. Even with that, he knew it didn't count as a power in Batman's eyes, just an advantage. At least, that's what Robin always said.

Kaldur did not know Robin all that well. Unlike Kid Flash, the boy was rarely at the mountain and if he was there- there was almost no social interaction between the two. Sure, they communicated when they had to, but neither were one for just starting up a casual conversation. Wally was the only one who could get the boy to talk. If the Atlantean were to be honest with himself, he was only worried about one thing. He has _seen_ the Boy Wonder in action before. He _knows_ that Robin can take care of himself. His concern was this- how could whoever had done this even "_get the drop_" on the boy?

Ever since his first interaction with Kryptonite, Superboy has always tried to.. be at ease with everything. If he goes on a rampage when he didn't even know anyone and got beaten so quickly, calmly, and easily by a person one-fourth his weight- imagine how it would be if Kr actually _knew_ what he was doing! Even still, he knew Robin was in the right at the time, Superboy didn't think he'd be the type to "overreact" about things.

M'gann actually knew next to nothing about Robin. Each time she was present in the mountain the boy was either not there- or was busy being as unsociable as the rumors sought him out to be. Just once, however, they actually held a decent conversation. He was surprisingly very thoughtful, judging by what few words she could coax out of him. As she had noticed, Kid Flash was the only one who could get him to really "lighten up" (if one could even use that term with him), and interact with the others. But that was Wally, the boy who could get anyone to be social. Except.. if she actually thought about it, she could sense Robin's silence wasn't a timid one- like a shy school boy. No, the Boy Wonder's silence was more of a… _deadlier_ one.

Inside the medical room, the monitor flat lined.

Batman was noticeably startled out of his reveries. In one single, fluid moment, the Dark Knight had moved out from his standing place and was at the door- pulling the handle.

Inside, he looked towards his wards bed.

Dr. Mid-Nite was taking the sensors off of Dick's bare chest, telling him he should be fine within a day or two's rest.

"_What_?" He breathed out.

The doctor turned towards him, nonchalantly, "Oh? I was just telling Robin here that he'd be fine in a few days time,". Finally, he started to pack his medical supplies.

Batman pursed his lips together in extreme frustration. This, this _doctor_ had him thinking his ward was dead! Then, he wanted to act all calm about it?

"I thought he was dead."

Mid-Nite waved a hand through the air, "Well, he isn't."

Batman glared at him, a wave of annoyance washing through the room along with it.

"Fine. I can see when I'm not wanted. _You're welcome_."

Bruce muttered a small 'thank you' as the doctor left the room, and presumably the mountain. He knew that he'd only have a short amount of time before Robin's team barged in (uninvited) and created a scene. Batman had to make this quick.

Luckily, he was very good when it came to being blunt in a situation.

Unfortunately, he just wasn't very good at being _emotionally blunt_. Yeah sure, he put on parties and attracted the ladies- but not once there did he ever mean a word he said (except with maybe Selina, but she was always different). Besides, that was _Bruce Wayne's _front; the billionaire, playboy, philanthropist one. The real Bruce Wayne died when he was just eight years old. Now, his most prominent feature that he could identify himself with is Batman, the dark and brooding knight. At home, when he was with Alfred and Dick, he liked to think he merges the two- balanced them out. Bruce knows that that doesn't happen.

"...I apologize," Dick says finally, and Bruce has to blink a few times because _yes_, this is _Dick _actually apologizing to _him_.

"Why are you apologizing?" Bruce asked. If anything, he should be apologizing to _him_- He was the one who made Robin go with him. But Bruce should have known Two Face. He'd been fighting him for years and the one time he starts to underestimate his enemy it almost cost his ward's life.

After all, the hero has to win every time, but the villain only has to win once.

Dick blinked for a second, thinking, and then responded; "I shouldn't have played his game. I should have known that Dent is capable of those things. I should not have," The acrobat leaned forward to hide the flinch in his voice, "..._underestimated_ him."

"It wasn't your fault, Robin." He didn't really know what else to say.

Robin scowled fiercely. "Condescending, that's wonderful. My work was as sloppy as Felix Harmon. I relied too heavily on my skills. I need to train more."

"You won't be leaving this bed for the rest of the week."

Robin scoffed, and turned his head to the side, "I'll be fine in another day. I won't _need_ the rest of this week."

"Deal with it," Bruce inwardly smirked, "it isn't your choice."

The acrobat's head snapped to face him with sudden realization, "You're planning on going after Two Face. Without me."

The metal door enclosing them inside creaked open, Wally poked his head in; "Hey, uh, Bats? Mind if we come in?"

"Yes." The two vigilantes spoke in perfect unison, not even turning their bodies to face the door.

Kid Flash grumbled under his breath, "_Fine_," and left them to themselves once more.

The Batman turned his attention back to his protege. Save for the few bruises and bandages decorating his body, Dick honestly did look better than he did when he first brought him in. It didn't matter though, apprehending Harvey Dent was now Batman's top priority.

"You are to stay here under Black Canary and the Team's tutelage."

Dick's eyes widened in anger, but his voice only wavered slightly, "I will _not_. _I am fine_."

Bruce sighed. Sometimes, the kid had more anger problems that himself, "You aren't, Robin. I'm ordering you to stay here, if you break my orders there _will_ be consequences."

Robin flinched.

_Great_…

"Fine. _Leave_."

Batman cast one last glance to his ward before he stalked out of the room.

The door opened once again, Robin's small team entering anxiously.

"_Dude_. What just happened?" Wally said, zooming over to Robin's bedside.

A feral smirk came to Robin's face as he muttered, "He's leaving me here while he goes off to chase Two-Face. After all, the little bird can't take care of himself with his talons clipped."

Wally's face contorted, so that was why Batman left in such a hurry. "Well, considering you just practically _died_, I wouldn't put it past him."

The smirk vanished from Robin's face, not a trace of it left.

Kr peered at the small boy's bandaged torso, "You looked a lot worse when we first saw you." He let the '_You should still look the same'_ go unvoiced.

"Dr. Mid-Nite is an asterous physician."

"_Asterous?_"

Someone sighed on Miss Martian's link, "_Just go with it, M'gann, no one knows what it means and he won't even explain it to us._"

M'gann chuckled, if a bit nervously. "How long do you think you'll be in your bed?"

For the first time since she's seen him, he looked uncertain. He shrugged half a shoulder, face not betraying the pain that flared up in his abdomen when he did so.

She nodded, taking the answer for what it was.

Superboy spoke up again, something still nagging at him in the back of his mind; "Robin, what's "Electrum"?"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

If you've done your research on Talons, you'll know what I'm talking about with the Electrum thing. If not- I'll explain in the next chapter.

Thanks again to: **Broken Antler In Winter**!

I'm working on my other stories now. But anyways, thank you all so much for reviewing, following, and favoriting this story! It really means alot!

Review this chapter too? Thanks!

-Thwipity


End file.
